1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electro-photographical copying machine having a function for selecting copying papers suitable for documents to be copied automatically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been known an electro-photographical copying machine having such an auto-paper selection (APS) function as mentioned above.
In this type of copying mahcine, a size of document is detected at first when said APS mode is designated. If it provides an auto-document feeder (ADF), each document size is detected accompanied with operation of ADF.
Thereafter, one of paper feeding means wherein copying papers having a size suitable for the detected document size is selected before starting copying operation.
Meanwhile, users are apt to designate a paper size corresponding to a document size from habit upon copying although APS mode is designated, since they know sizes of documents to be copied beforehand usually. When copying operation is started in APS mode under such a situation mentioned above, it may be caused contrary to user's intention that the paper feeding means designated by the user is switched to another one wherein copying papers having the same size designated are contained, since suitable paper feeding means is determined, irrespective of the designation by the user, according to predetermined procedure at the side of the copying machine. This gives confusions or strange feeling to the user.
Further, there may be such a case in that a user wishes to use a favorable paper feeding means preferentially than other paper feeding means even in APS mode which may be convenient to use, free from jamming or has a large volume for containing copying papers.